msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Eillina Arenall
: "Clearly, the charming personality runs in the family." : - Arranax DeVin Eillina Arenall was the daughter of Lord Viserth Arenall by his former wife in Silvermoon City. When he abandoned the family to return to Stormwind, Lord Arenall had her declared illegitimate and thus removed her as heir to the House of Arenall. She was killed by her father after helping the Magus Senate of Dalaran stop his plans to bring his alternate body from the Draenor Campaign timeline. =History= Birth and Childhood After the fall of Stormwind and the end of the First War, the displaced Lord Viserth Arenall traveled to Silvermoon City. There, in a failed bid to integrate himself into the city's politics, he married a half-elf and fathered Eillina. It was not long, however, before Stormwind was rebuilt and Viserth divorced his wife, vanishing off to the south where he belonged. Without the support of Viserth and with the increased social stigma of having married a human, his ex-wife quickly succumbed to poverty and passed away. A young Eillina, for all intents and purposes human, was forced to survive for several years as a street urchin in Silvermoon. Once she reached her teenage years, however, she was finally able to leave the city and strike out for the south, but it would take her several more years to make the journey to Stormwind. The Hunt for Viserth Arenall Upon arriving, Eillina took up mercenary work. She kept her surname as part of her official records, allowing Meriahm Lausten to track her down. Instead of distrust, however, the elder mage offered the young woman her hand in friendship. It would come in handy shortly after, when the two learned that Viserth had returned from the dead. For a time, Eillina hunted him herself, but he hid behind the Forsaken and she wasn't able to get to him. Finally, when he began to gather artifacts of power to him, she decided she needed to act. Eillina tracked down Meriahm and asked for her help in stopping Viserth. The two tracked him to the Sunwell. No one involved in the following confrontation will speak on what happened, but at the end of it, Viserth was incinerated. While Meriahm faked her death in order to hunt down his remaining demons, Eillina returned to Stormwind to resume mercenary work. In the next few years, Eillina made an attempt to reclaim her title and lands from the Stormwind House of Nobles. Her bid, however, failed, and she vanished into obscurity. The Task Force and Death When she learned that Viserth had returned from the dead again, Eillina attempted to track him through the Blasted Lands, but failed to stop him from going through the Dark Portal. She was forced to wait until the forces on Draenor were able to establish stable portals to follow him. By then, Viserth was already in hiding in the Frostfire mountains, building up his "Cult of the Resurrector". Eillina spent the next six months attempting to track the compound, but it was not until the end of that time that she learned anything useful; the Cult was preparing for something called the "Day of Conflagration", which they believed was the end of days. Upon telling Meriahm of this, Eillina was asked to join up with the Magus Senate of Dalaran task force led by Oliviaxi Shadesong. She first encountered the task force in Frostfire, where they learned that they would be unable to simply track Viserth through normal means. While working with the Senate, she also attended Senate functions and sessions, though this is mostly to act as a proxy for Meriahm, who believed her life is in danger and has gone into hiding at Widow's Rise. During the final push into Viserth's compound, he summoned the Resurrector - in actuality, a puppet of fire and bone he had constructed. Eillina took off after him while the Senate dealt with the Resurrector. She found him with Lysabet Drostone and his alternate self, who had been brought to Draenor. She snapped the alternate Viserth's neck, finally killing her father, and grappled with Viserth. Lysabet attempted to kill him by throwing a spectral dagger at his head, but he pulled Eillina in the way. The dagger impacted her forehead, and she died instantly. Her body fell through the portal and vanished. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Deceased Category:House of Arenall